Mr & Mrs Castle
by Theresa471
Summary: Celebrating their first year of marriage. Castle surprises Beckett with a surprise on board a cruise-ship taking place during the 8th season.


Mr. & Mrs. Castle

This is a short one shot for the episode Mr. & Mrs Castle of the eight those that like the eigth season as with myself.

Kate Beckett Castle couldn't believe. It's been a whole year now that she has been married to mystery writer Richard Castle.

When he'd asked her over for dinner weeks ago. She was happy to had made the decision to stay for part of the night. Until she received that message from Vikram to really upset the balance.

Otherwise she'd missed her husband so much. Almost to the point of giving up her search for Loksat and the drugs and money laundering that he has been involved for many years.

Now here she was on board the Queen Anne as part of a undercover operation looking for a murder suspect. She'd no idea where to start with this one with the investigation.

But off course. Her husband had his idea of what a couple should do on a cruise to go no where at the moment.

Castle however wanted to play with his wife.

Since its been weeks ago when they finally gotten back together for a "TIME IN" session that was just wonderful,and after staying away from him to protect the one that she loves very much despite having Castle think otherwise. Keeping secrets and lying to have her quivering at the thought.

While they were in the cabin. She needed to get some sea air. She started to feel a little sick to her stomach at the moment.

And just needed to leave.

Thinking. It might of been something she'd to eaten earlier before coming onto the Queen Anne. She tells her husband that she was going for a walk on deck.

Meanwhile

Castle went to check on the entertainment on the lower level of the banquet hall. He'd set up a very special little surprise for his wife.

He'd been planning it for some time now to dance with his wife on the floor.

While Johnny Mastro and the Brooklyn Bridge plays one of her favorite musical groups. She would just flipped. Once she does find out withhis graceful gesture.

Even though Beckett started to walk. It gave her a chance to talk with one of the witnesses that had decided to stay on board.

While under police protection. So that he can give his interview with the authorities including Captain Kate Beckett.

When she saw the witness sitting by the pool-side area. One of the undercover agents was watching over him making pretty sure. He would stayed out of trouble. After she 'd approached him.

As it turned out for her. She was able to gathered enough information out of the witness. Before heading on back to her cabin.

She was feeling somewhat better for when it came to her stomach in general.

In regard to Castle. He'd finished up the last of the details with the stewart having to be working inside the cruise banquet hall.

Once he arrived back to his cabin. For which he'd left a note for his wife to let her know that he'd a errand to run. She would be able to read quickly.

She was sitting on the queen size bed in a blue long towel ready to go take a shower.

"Wow!; Did I miss something Kate?" He replied while walking towards her really curious as to what her next move was going to be with him. As his interest is really aroused for the moment.

"Not really Rick!" She said softly with her tone.

"Well. In that case Kate. We can rest a little before we go down for dinner in the main banquet hall". Trying not to laugh to give himself away with his surprise for her.

She moves in closer. While playing with the collar of his blue shirt. She started to unbutton the shirt as well to reveal his chest to her seducing eyes.

"How about we have an early dessert before we go out for dinner later?" He didn't need to be told twice for when it comes to his wife and quickie sex or anything else for that fact. Momentary waiting for each other to make their moves.

Sometime later after falling asleep from their little robust romp.

Castle was the first to wake watching his wife sleep next to him. He needed to wake her to be ready for the dinner.

He started to play with her hair to get her attention that it was time to get ready.

This time he din't touch her. Knowing full well what was in store for her in general, afterwards.

Mrs. Kate Beckett Castle holding onto her husband's arm. As they made there way into the packed banquet hall. It was fixed up nicely for the setting of the evening.

One of the crew members working for the banquet hall came out to greet the Castle's.

Waiting to be seated to the front of the band stand. She'd no idea who or what was going to be the entertainment for the evening for the cruise. She was very curious. After being distracted earlier.

She was some what nervous having to be staring at Richard Castle on trying to figure what was going on with him. Since she never knew what was basically going on with his mind. Always the mystery for when it come to him at times. Along with herself.

The male waiter came over to them handing the menu of their choices. She was starving and needed to eat very quickly,as with Castle after earlier and the entire day filled with activities. In order to finish up with his plan.

She asked the male waiter. She would like the roasted chicken with mash potatoes and the veggie of the choice with Italian bread and a salad.

Castle said. He was in the mood for a rib eye steak,fries and the same veggie with a salad with no dessert. Since he'd his dessert earlier to have her blushing to a certain extent.

Beckett started to chuckle in what Castle'd to say about the dessert.

While everyone started to eat in the packed banquet hall.

All of the sudden.

The host for the entertainment came out from behind the curtain. He checked the microphone making sure it was working at the moment for everyone to hear inside.

"Ladies & Gentlemen tonight is a very special evening for a couple in the banquet hall celebrating their one year wedding anniversary. Even though a few weeks late."

Continuing with his words. "The husband Richard Castle has asked me to introduce a very special music group having to be one of her favorites from over the years. Johnny Maestro and Brooklyn Bridge is here tonight to play for us. In order to have Richard and his wife Kate for the first dance of the evening to celebrate." Taking a deep breath before talking once more in front of the packed banquet hall. Richard and Kate please come forward." He points to them in their seats.

While the band starts playing with the curtain opening.

"Rick. I love you so much for doing this special anniversary for us. "She replied with so much love over whelming with-in her heart.

"Anything for you, sweetie!" He replied taking her hand into his while moving forward onto the dance floor for the first dance of the evening.

Everyone in the hall was clapping watching the couple to start dancing to the music of "My husband,My wife."

Kate Beckett Castle was never so happy for this time of her life. She was forever sorry to had separted from her husband. By her own choice matter of fact.

All for the sake of an obession that she could never be rid of after all of these many years.

The rest of the evening was lovely for her and for Richard Castle.

The dinner ended along with the music.

With the host thanking the music group for doing the special event for Richard Castle and his wife.

When they reached their cabin.

Castle went to pick up his wife into his arms like he did at the dude ranch. When they first were married. Spending the four days for their honeymoon thanks to Ryan and Esposito and Captain Victoria Gates at the time.

He carries his wife into the cabin carrying her over to the queensize bed. With placing her down on the top of the blankets.

When he goes to climb on top of her. She tells him that she needs to say something really important. She looks on with loving devotion into his deep blue eyes.

"Rick." Pulling him into her further so that she can speak into his right ear."I made an decision for where I would like to try and have that baby, Babe." She says with such emotion in her voice.

"Well in that case. Kate. Lets celebrate even further by trying to make a baby."

The End


End file.
